The invention relates to a method for determining an actual level of a vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
For controlling a mechatronic system for regulating a chassis of a motor vehicle, with which for example an air suspension, an active roll stabilization and/or a damper regulation can be implemented, usually an actual position of a superstructure of the motor vehicle relative to the tires of the motor vehicle has to be taken into account by which the position or a height, i.e., the level of the motor vehicle is described. For determining the level of a motor vehicle at least one sensor is used depending on the configuration of the mechatronic system for regulating the chassis of the vehicle, which sensor is usually referred to as vertical position sensor, height sensor, positional sensor and/or a spring travel sensor.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method for determining an actual level of a vehicle to obviate prior art shortcomings.